1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle-side connector to be connected to a charging connector at the time of charging.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,643 discloses a vehicle-side connector to be connected to a charging connector at the time of charging. The vehicle has a body and a housing chamber is provided in the body to face the outside of the vehicle. The vehicle-side connector is housed in the housing chamber. A tapered water guide is provided on the lower surface of the housing chamber and inclines down toward the outside of the vehicle. A downwardly open drain port is provided at a lower end of the water guide and a drain hose is connected to the drain port. Water that enters the housing chamber flows along the water guide and the drain port to the drain hose and is drained to a side below the housing chamber from the drain hose.
However, the drain port is arranged in the housing chamber and the drain hose connected to the drain port is arranged closer to the inside of the vehicle than the body. Thus, a battery may be wetted by water drained from the drain hose in the case of a vehicle type in which the battery is below the housing chamber. Further, a pressure difference is created between the inside of the vehicle and the housing chamber, and the water in the drain hose may flow back to the housing chamber due to this pressure difference.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve drainage properties of a connector.